Courage
by Sky Austen
Summary: The Spirit of Summer doesn't want to be a guardian.She never has.Especially since she is more focused on teenagers than kids.But when Pitch doesn't only threaten the children, and the Guardians but her too she has to team up with them to save herself and those who are with her.But how can she do that when a certain winter spirit and her don't see eye to eye? Jack/OC R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Alice Heart here! I do not Own RoTG even if I wish that I do. I only own my OC characters. Read And Review!**

* * *

No One's PoV: Nothing

It was the dark. The nothingness. The feeling of being completely empty. She could see nothing. Hear nothing. Feel nothing. She sat in the dark unable to even cry as she was afraid that they would find her. No sound could be uttered or they would come. They would rip and break and torture. So she sat completely still clutching her knees to her chest and stared unblinking into the pitch black.

Summer's PoV: Rapture Palace

I woke up to a knocking at my door. I knew that I had duties to perform people to please and appearances to make but I didn't want to get up. My sheets burned as if on fire just how I liked it. Being the Spirit of Summer meant that anything hot was my thing. I always have a wide range of jobs to do and I didn't get tired of doing them or anything but sometimes I just wish I could stay in bed.

But I get up anyway and walk to the door my silky red nightgown fluttering around my knees. I pull on my red silk robe and open the door to see my best friend and second in command Flare smiling at me. She always has the biggest smile on her face that makes you think she's gonna shout "Surprise!" and a party would start. She has her ruby red and gold hair natural flowing down her back in beautiful curls. Her gold eyes sparkle with mischief.

"Summer I just wanted to tell you that the sun rose early today. I guess it was in a good mood. Also we'll be getting a shipment today from ember's division." My sleepy eyes widen at that. I'm instantly awake and I pull Flare into my room shutting the door.

"How many did she get?" I ask her walking into my closet. I take out A pair of ripped black skinny jeans and a fire red tanktop. I also grab a black leather jacket and red converse.

"She said that they are carrying four." She announces happily sitting down on the side of my bed. I slip behind my changing screen and get dressed.

"Really? That's a lot!" I'm excited. We haven't been getting very many recently. Once i'm done changing I walk back out pulling my hair up into a messy ponytail. It hangs down to almost the middle of my back. When it's down it goes past my but in golden-red waves. Flare stands up when I come back out.

"Your schedule for today is already in your phone." She pauses. I scroll through my iphone looking at the schedule. "Oh and umm... The Guardians called. They want a word with you." I snap my eyes up to meet hers. My relationship with The Guardians was tense at best. I had been named a guardian by MiM almost 2000 years ago around when I was first reborn. But I didn't want to be a Guardian and told them as much.

"Did North say why?" I ask her. Santa Claus or North was leader of the Guardians and has always been the most persistent to get me to sign the contract. I don't get how i can be a Guardian anyway. I deal with Teenagers not kids. I mean what is a kid gonna do with passion and intensity anyway?

"No just that they need to speak with you." She says then continues to scroll through her ever busy phone. Being my second can't be easy work especially with me being well.. me. Flare is always busy arranging shipments and general upkeep of the palace. She creates my schedules plans all the parties and entertains the guest that go when I feel too tired or cranky to do it myself.

"Okay. Well you can tell them-" She cuts me off.

"To shove it. I know." She gives me a smirk and I send one back.

"You just get me!" I say happily laughing a bit. Something beeps on her phone and she almost runs out of the room.

"Sorry, a couple of the fenix's got into trouble with some sirens in the ballroom. Have fun today!" All I see is a flash of her curly hair as she runs down the hall. I laugh at her antics. I have other worker too of course. The Fenix's are half fenix half human sprites that are the main sources of campfires and warmth. They can transform into full fenix's when they go out as too travel easier but remain in human form most of the time. All of the time if they are in the palace. I don't want to singe the furniture!

They are easily identified by their fire red or ink black hair and blazing red eyes. Some of them have orange eyes but it doesn't really make a difference. The only ones whose features are different for a reason are my commanding officers. Like Flare they all have gold eyes. I have six C.O's in all; Flare-second in command, Blaze-third in command, Ember, her brother Coal, Fever and Torch. Blaze, Coal, Fever, Torch, and Ember were all out doing routine checks on their troops. I didn't actually treat them like an army it was just easier to identify them that way.

I walk out of my room making sure to lack the door behind me. I won't lie, i'm not a very trustful person, not even to some of my people. I don't really share a lot about myself to people except Flare. She's been with me almost from the beginning. In any case my room hold very personal things so I charmed it so only I can go in unless I invite someone else in. I doesn't hurt to lock it of course.

I walk down the many hallways and foyers in my palace stopping every once in a while to say hi to people and nod to those who saluted me. What? Some people take the army thing more serious than I do! Although if a normal person were to see it they would think it odd that a girl who looked 17 had so much respect.

It's a blessing and a curse to be so young when I died. One i'm young and beautiful so people drop their guards around me but also most people have a hard time taking me seriously when we first meet. It hasn't always been a cakewalk for me. I've had to earn my reputation and it took a long time to truly be almost revered by those who seem like my peers.

I'm a lot older than most spirits. 1999 to be exact. My Re-birthday is in one week so i'm super excited. Flare is too because she is determined to make it the best party ever. I finally get to the front doors of the palace after sliding down the insanely long railing. I open the doors and step out into the courtyard. I walk past the people milling about in the gardens and by the fountains. After parties and such most people do not want to leave and prolong the process as much as they can I say Flare is brilliant.

I start to run past all the people getting ready for the edge. It's a long way but you get there eventually. My castle floats in space moving from place to place. That way it's never in the same place too long and more spirits can visit. I always know where it is so I can easily find it if I am gone for a long time. It's course is never the same so that you really have to know a guy who knows a guys who knows a guy. Etc. Etc.

When I finally get to the edge I take a running leap and let myself fall through the air. I maneuver my body to see above me that my palace has already camouflaged into the sky. I smile and turn myself back around still not even close to the ground. I could almost see the top of the tower of London. I let myself free fall still the wind whipping my face and hair the feeling of complete freedom making me smile and whoop with delight.

It was Summer in London right now of course seeing that my palace only travel to places where Summer is the current season. I finally start to get to the right height where I should stop falling and start flying so I focus and start to feel the heat radiate off my back. One good thing about not being believed in- No one freaks out when they see a girl flying through the air on wings of fire. Since I was reborn I have had them, when I'm not in flight they appear as a tattoo of them covering my entire back. Made entirely out of fire they are kinda my trademark.

I lower myself slowly now too the ground and perch myself on a rooftop. I still marvel at the drop from the palace now and again. It's really the most exhilarating feeling. I stand up from my crouch on the rooftop and jump over to the next one. I spread my magic as I go making warm air currents follow me through the bust saturday morning streets of London. I watch as hats fly off peoples heads and hair is tossed about. I hear kids laughing in the park below as the pretend to ride the wind, running with me.

But then I stop halting immediately my hair whipping my face as the wind surges forward without me. There standing on the next roof is the last person I want to see.

"I'm gonna guess that your Summer." He says a small smirk on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Despite not liking him I smile at the fact that we've never actually met. I had made sure of that. Sure i'd seen him once or twice when he stupidly decided to make snow days in the middle of my season. I never felt like talking to him however so I simply waited until he would go and I would correct the weather.

I heard that he was made a Guardian last year which only gave me another reason to not want to become one. I watch as he stands alone on the other roof leaning against his shepherd's staff his blue sweatshirt billowing in the wind. He also had on long brown pants but stood barefoot.

"So they sent you to get me? I must admit I am surprised. But you can tell North that I don't feel like coming to his little meeting. I'm not a Guardian anyway." I tell him walking like i'm on a balance beam across the roof toward the chimney. He copies my movements but stays on his own roof.

"Sorry but i'm gonna have to insist that you come with me Summer. I don't want to have to force you." I don't like the way he says my name. I laugh a little.

"It's Miss. Days to you Jack Frost. And I find it cute that you think that you can force me into anything." I hop up onto the chimney sitting somewhat comfortably on the edge. Jack flies over to my roof and stands in front of me. I can feel his cold now making goosebumps rise on my legs. His ice blue eyes look up into mine and his smile grows larger.

"You think i'm cute?" He says trying to get a rise out of me. I smile down at him, he doesn't know who he's playing with.

"Unbearably so. Like a little puppy in a gutter." I see his smirk fall just a little before he places it back on his face. But that slight change makes me smile a little more. He was obviously bothered by my description of his cuteness.

"In any case Miss. Days we better get to the workshop now. He moves closer to me but before he can even touch me I push up on the chimney and use the wind to to help carry me so that I flip up and over the chimney to the other side. I smile at him across the top and then drop down. I bend my knees so it doesn't hurt when I hit the ground. I simply stand and look up to see Frost looking down at me from the roof. I give him a flirty wave and start to run.

I can tell that he's following. Knowing Jack Frost he doesn't give up easily. I just keep running down the street weaving through people and cars. Even though the people would just go through me I make sure not to touch them. Having someone walk through you is possible the freakiest feeling ever. It's like for a second they are literally inside you bumping into your organs and touching you everywhere and nowhere at the same time. I shudder just thinking about it. Talk about someone getting under your skin...

I walk into an ally a little done with running for the moment. Plus I want to see if Frost was keeping up. Sure enough a second later I can feel cold behind me. I turn quickly and smile a little impressed.

"Good job Frosty. But it's more impressive that I ran. You just used your little air currents." I tease him. I walk backwards until my back hits the wall. Did I know that this ally was a dead end... maybe... Jack smiles at me obviously thinking he caught me.

"Ready to go to the pole now?" He asks me stepping forward until he is only an inch or so away from me. I take my time with my answer to let myself study his face. His eyes are big and i'll admit a very pretty blue. His lips are full and light pink going perfectly with his pale complexion. He has a very boyish face making me think he was my age or possibly a year older when he died. His snow white hair is long and covers his eyes a little. Theres no denying that this boy is very attractive. But the arrogance that comes with him that says "I know i'm good looking and you know it too." Well that isn't appealing in the slightest.

"I don't know I think i'm okay right now." I lean forward placing my hands on his shoulders. I hear the slightest sizzle as my skin connects with his sweatshirt. I place my lips by his ear and speak softly. "How about you?" I smile to myself when a slight shiver goes through him. I turn towards his face and give him a small kiss on his cheek. There is a louder sizzling sound there but he doesn't seem to care. I watch as his face flushes a little and a slight red color makes it's way onto his cheeks. Just as I thought. He talks a big game but doesn't know how to handle the real thing.

I had been slowly moving the both of us this whole time so that he is almost exactly where I was. It was almost sad how easy it was to switch places with him. I move my face so that i'm looking right at him our lips a centimeter apart.

"Do you know what Summer really is? What I represent? Summer is passion, sex, heat, lust, want, excitement, danger. And that is exactly what I am made of. I am Summer. I am a master at getting what I want. Remember that the next time you try to play with me Jack Frost." I give him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. Then smile and pull away. I push away from him letting the heat spread through my body warming up my hands.

"Bye Frostbite." I say before I run out of the aly and through the street. But I only get so far before a flash of gold hits my face.

"Dream dust. Low blow Sandy..." And I fade into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review because I love Reviews so much! I require at least Two Reviews for the next chapter!**

**Tell me what you think of Summer! And sorry if some of it was a little OOC can't be helped sometimes. -AH**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there! Here is the second chapter of my RoTG Fanfic! Thanks so much to __**Skyfire Earthrain**__ and __**Arwin Fred**__ for reviewing. You guys are great. And sorry about the "Fenix" thing. :( I'll get it right next time! Thanks again! -AH_

* * *

Waking Up

I can hear voices but my eyes won't open yet. I try to think about what just happened but it comes back in flashes thanks to being half-asleep. _Free Fall. London. Jack Frost. Running. An Ally. Did I kiss Jack! Oh wait I was messing with him. Sandy. Damn it._

"You had no right to do this to her!" I recognize that voice! Ember! Ember is here!

"It was not our fault we ask her but she say no. As a Guardian she needs to be part of meetings." North says is his heavy accent.

"She is not a Guardian! And you can't force her to be. I'm taking her home." I feel Ember's heat come towards me and try to smile at her. but then a blast of cold blocks her off.

"You're not taking her. North is right as a Guardian it is her duty to help." Stupid Frost let me leave!

"Do not think that you can stop me. You're just a little boy." Ember's voice has always carried a threatening edge that I love in situations like this. If Fever was also here they would be unstoppable. I felt it get a little colder signalling that Frost was feeling threatened. Luckily the cold fully awakened me.

"It's okay Ember don't hurt the gutter-puppy." I sit up my eyes open and look at my other best friend. Ember of course has the same gold eyes as Flare but instead of curly red hair Ember has short straight ink black hair that cut off at her shoulders. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a black tank top with a red salt marching band coat and black combat boots. I've always loved her sense of style.

When she sees i'm awake she pushes past Frost and kneels down next to me. She puts her hand on my face moving it a little to check for injuries. I swear I have the greatest best friends ever! I catch her hand and return it back to her smiling all the while.

"I'm okay Ember." I tell her. Then I stand up and walk a few steps before turning to look at the Guardians who were all looking at me and Ember with somewhat unhappy faces. Tooth comes forward though.

"Hey Summer. It's been a while!" I give her a hug which she returns. Despite the whole Guardian thing i've always had a soft spot for Toothiana. I smile at her as we pull back.

"Way too long Tooth. They should have sent you we may have been able to stop all that dream dust buisness. By the way thanks a lot Sandy." I look at the gold man who just answers with a halo appearing over his head. "Yeah right." I say giving him a no no look.

"Well since i'm here you may as well tell me North, what is it this time?" I cross my arms over my chest and look at the not so jolly St. Nick.

"Summer you don't have to-" I cut Ember off.

"They got me here you know how Flare would feel if it was all for nothing." She nods and stands behind me eyeing the Guardians with mistrust. I can't exactly blame her.

"I have heard from good source that... Pitch is planning something. Something big." I sigh but no one can really hear it over the exclamations of surprise and outrage from the others. But one voice rings out over them.

"Pitch cant be back. We sent him back to his dirty little cave where he belongs." The pure rage in Jack's voice peaks my interest a little. I hadn't heard the whole story of what exactly happened last year but from what I had heard there was some kind of legendary showdown between the two.

"It is true Jack. I have trustful source. Plus, I feel it in belly." This time my sigh is heard and everyone turns to me.

"Pitch again? Why in the Mim would you need me for this? You guys had it handled last time without me. Hell you even got a new Guardian out of the whole thing! Let Frosty the snowman take care of Boogeyman Black." I say feeling like my time has been wasted. Something in my speech must have struck a chord with Jack because he advances towards me.

"Did they call and ask you to come last year?" It could have been my uninterested stare or the fact that I was playing with my nails but he seemed to think I answered his question. "Why in the hell wouldn't you help?! Sandy died fighting him! Almost every child in the world stopped believing! Tooth's Palace was ransacked and all the fairies and baby teeth were taken! Some Guardian you are!" He was actually in my face now and Ember made to step forward but I hold up my hand to stop her. I look right into his ice blue eyes.

"I am not a Guardian. I never have been and I never will be. Because I don't want to be. It is my choice and I said no." I say in a cold voice that would send shivers down the spine of a fully grown man.

"It's not something you have a choice in. I didn't want to be a Guardian either but The Man in The Moon Chose me just like he chose you. Although from what i've seen I don't know why." Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Ember was fuming by this point. I was pretty angry now too. How dare he criticize me! Who does he think he is, God? I step towards him making him take a step back.

"The Man in the Moon has no say in what I do with my life. He lost that power when he didn't speak to me for almost 2000 years. And who in the hell do you think you are Jack Frost? You walk around the words with your the little snowflakes acting like you're a god when all I see is a stupid little boy who doesn't know when to shut up for his own good." I've made him take some more steps back and the smile on his face is almost gone. "Oh poor little Jackie Frost doesn't remember his past and he has no one to talk too. All those years whenever I saw you acting so cool and like you didn't care. You want to know the words that would come to my head? Pathetic, weak, pitiful, worthless. But I should expect that from a the Spirit of Winter." I spat out the last word like it was a bad taste on my tongue.

"Don't ever think that your words will ever hurt me Frost. I'm not just a pretty face. And i'm not always so nice." I turn around before he can say anything and join Ember. "Now I think that my point has been made. I don't care about this whole Guardian thing. Don't bother me again." I turn on my heel Ember following suit. I open the doors to the balcony when North's voice rings out.

"He is planning on waking him." I freeze my hand holding onto the door handle my eyes wide and unblinking I feel my body go as rigid as a board. and it seems like all the heat has left the room and my body at those 6 little words.

"That is why it was so important you be here. We need you for this. If only at least to warn the keeper of the keys. You know almost all the spirits. You must have idea or two of who the keeper is?" I take a deep breath to calm myself enough to turn around.

"How sure are you about this North. And if you are lying I will make your life a living hell you can be sure." Everyone was looking at me now with confused faces at my change in mood. I've known all of these people most of their spirit lives, not Jack of course but he wasn't so much of a moron that he couldn't tell when something had shifted. I do not show fear, it's what people look up to most. I'm the confident and easy going Summer who has a big bite not a scared and serious worrier.

"I am sure. Do you know the keeper?" I shake my head.

"No I don't and even if I did I couldn't tell you. Not to mention you would also have to find the keys which is a problem in and of itself. Six keys equals six people you would then have to track down not to mention the seventh key that we don't even know if it is a person or an object. Hell it could even be a word." I start to pace back and forth knowing that i'm not making any sense to the others in the room. North and Ember are the only ones here who know what i'm talking about.

"What are you all going on about? What keys?" Bunny asks finally fed up with our silence. I look up and decide after a minute to tell them.

"The Seven Keys Guarded by The Keeper of keys also known as the First Guardian or Guardian against the apocalypse. One day thousands upon thousand of years ago The Man in The Moon assigned one of his spirits with the task of taking care of and hiding the seven keys saying that if these keys were ever used together they could awaken the most powerful evil the world has ever known. This evil almost defeated The Man in The Moon but M.i.M. was smart and realizing that he could not truly defeat this evil he placed it in a deep slumber. A slumber which he could only awaken from if you fed him the seven souls. Or keys as they are now referred to as." I looked up to see all of them looking at me with rapt attention. Even Jack had stopped his death glares and had the good sense to looked worried.

"To keep the world safe the keys were spread out far and wide all over the world so that no one would know what they were. Of course since they were placed in human bodies they could die. The keys would then take the body of a newborn after their old bodies expired. This way no one could ever identify the keys. No one that is except for The Keeper. Now the Keeper's identity is also a secret but He or She has the powers to know where the keys are at all times. Except the seventh key." I pause for a second to catch my breath. Everyone was sitting down on the couches and I had moved over to stand in front of the fireplace.

"To make sure that The keys could never all be used The Keeper did something. Something horrible and against the laws of nature to make themselves forget where and who the seventh key was. To this day the seventh key is lost to everyone. But there is a way to identify the seventh key that the Keeper didn't count on. Once six of the keys have been used the seventh will awaken and once they know who they are it only takes a small amount of magic for the truth to come out. One act of pure power and it would all be over. The Key would be found out and The Beast will awaken after feeding on it's soul." I look up and stare into each of their eyes one by one.

"If the Beast is awakened unspeakable evil will be spread across the land, natural disaster will be a thing of the past. I'm talking Super Storms in every city, every country. Pandemonium through the streets, hope, memories, love, all will be forgotten because the Beast feeds on those emotions ripping them out of you until there is only hate and fury and fear. The human race will be reduced to savages and the world to ruin. Billions dead the streets lined with bodies. Until finally when the world is an empty husk of what it once was The beast will consume it then go onto the next world scavenging until it finds it's next meal." I finish the gruesome tale then with a small cold voice.

"Losing believers will be the least of your problems if Pitch Black succeeds. There won't be any children to believe anyway."

* * *

**I know I kinda went overboard with the darkness in this chapter but I want to get the problem in here soon so I can start in on the good stuff!**

**Any way tell me what you think! Some serious hating going on between my two supposed lovebirds :( Don't worry Jack and Summer won't hate each other forever! But I thought that I should get the fact that they really are polar opposites in here and they are kinda meant to not get along. It'll all work out in the end though so bear with me!**

**As always love You guys and please review with your comments and criticism. Tell me what you think of Angry Summer.**

**Requiring Two more review for a next chapter!**

**Lot's of Love -AH**


End file.
